


A Gambler In Need

by littleartemis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being shot by Xigbar, Luxord takes a day off, only to receive some unexpected TLC from Lexaeus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gambler In Need

The castle that never was, was quiet that day. Everyone but the Gambler, and the Superior was on a mission. Leaving the neophyte to wander the castle, musing his unfortunate existence, as number one concocted plans on the building of Kingdom Hearts.

Just the day before, he had nearly drowned in one of Demyx’s silly fights; landed up with a bullet in his arm after Xigbar decided to play ‘tag’ with him; Axel had burnt his coat, and that was just the beginning of it. None of the Organization wanted anything to do with number X, unless it was to tease, injure, experiment on, or anything of the likes. If he had feelings, they would be quite hurt by now.

Only III, and V ever took pity on the younger member. Though, Xaldin had an issue with being Xigbar’s sidekick…and Lexaeus, being the strongest, was never there.

Everyone thought of Luxord as the weakest member. Just because he did not have a cool weapon, was not a strong hand-to-hand fighter, and his only ability was manipulating time; which, he was not allowed to do. Xemnas forbid him from using those abilities, especially in Xigbar’s presence. A clash of space and time would be disastrous. Even if he could merely turn the keyblade bearer into a child, which they could easily dispose of. Even go back in time and make it that he was never born.

When he thought about it, none of the members were using their powers to their fullest ability. The only ones coming close enough were Lexaeus, and Xigbar. Which it nearly amazed the neophyte. He had thought that perhaps Larxene would be causing more chaos with hers, as well as the Flurry of Dancing Flames…where number VIII got that name puzzled the blond. Everyone had simpler ones then Axel’s.

Sighing, the Gambler held his forehead as he walked to the kitchen. More hobbling, as Zexion’s cruel illusion experiment had caused him to break his ankle some time back. It was not until recently that he was able to use it again. He would have to find something to fish the bullet out of his arm as well, while he was there. It was near the first aid room…conveniently as after appointing Xaldin as cook many injuries occurred (Luxord being one of two who could get away with sneaking treats as he did it after being wounded and desired something soothing as he bandaged up).

Today was his time of peace; a perfect day for him to calm down. Superior would never disturb him, and surely none of the others would come back for at least a day or two. This would give him enough time to heal, and rest up for the pain to come. Sit back with a cup of his favourite tea, reading one of his books. Luckily, not all of them were burnt by Axel, or stolen away by Zexion who thought him unworthy of literature, as well as too ‘stupid’.

Setting a kettle filled with water on the stove, he moved to the emergency closet, pulling out a kit that contained tweezers. Sitting on a stool next to the island counter, he bit his lip, picking the scab away. It began bleeding anew, but he had grabbed a towel as well, prepared for this. It was not the first time the Free Shooter had riddled him with bullets. It was beginning to become commonplace, and in the end, Luxord would always remove them himself. No one cared, and sadly, he was growing used to this fact.

Many times he considered leaving the organization, but where would he go? The world that never was, was his only home. If you could even consider it a home, with all the heartless infecting it. Even the other nobodies were a pain.

With a hiss, he pulled the bullet out, setting it on the counter. As he reached for the wet cloth, he was startled as a strong hand grasped his wounded arm, making him wince. Spinning in his seat, he found a pair of light blue eyes staring into his. The large, meaty hand held to his arm, and he squeaked uncertainly.

Right before him, holding onto him, staring at him, was Lexaeus; the strongest member of Organization XIII. Trembling in fear, he tried to pull away, but the older nobody refused to let go, silently observing him. The old eyes moved to the bleeding wound, brows furrowing in concentration. It was not until he looked himself, that the younger nobody noticed it was because of the amount of blood that was coming out that Lexaeus had such a look.

“He got you bad this time…didn’t he.” It was a statement, an observation, and the words sent chills down Luxord’s spine. The Silent Hero never spoke. Just a few words from that man and he was already deathly afraid. “Calm down, X, I’m just going to stop the blood. I think he hit a main artery…” the soothing, calm voice calmed him a bit, better then the harsher words of before.

He was sprung out of his soothing moment quickly though as a whistling sound interrupted the moment. Startling, he turned to the stove, finding his water overheating. The older nobody’s attention was on it as well. Snorting, he stood, and with a muttered ‘typical’, approached the stove, handing Luxord the wet cloth as he moved. “Xaldin told me you have a liking for comfort food. He says, if it weren’t for the fact that he knows the others have murderous intent for you, he could swear you go out of your way to get hurt. Just to have one of his treats before the others stuff their faces with them.”

Swallowing, the young nobody tried to resist the urge to stare in amazement at Lexaeus. This would be the most the man had ever spoken to him. Truly, he did not know that the Silent Hero and Whirlwind Lancer were regular gossips…especially on the topic of the Gambler. “If it weren’t for my wounds, I would never even get any of those pastries he makes…” Luxord muttered bitterly. “On the times I have to wait, someone, or all, decide to pig out before I can take my turn. Things aren’t easy, when no one appreciates your existence…” he sighed, cleaning up around the wound as the older man placed the hot water in a teapot, placing a teabag of the blonds favourite blend in.

“How long has your arm been like that?” silently, the big nobody moved back over to the blond, gauze, tape, and bandages in hand.

Resisting the need to say that he could do it on his own, he sigh, answering with, “a day. Xigbar shot me yesterday.” He shied his eyes away, refusing to look into the cold blue ones that were likely glaring at him now. Even though nobody’s do not have feelings, they can mimic them, and Lexaeus was good at ‘mimicking’ anger. Normally, Luxord would avoid the man during those times, when the memories of his somebody’s anger shone through, but the larger man held his arm, cleaning the wound.

He was surprisingly gentle as he did it, then pressing the gauze over the wound, using some bandages to wrap about the Gambler’s pale arm, holding the gauze in place. The kindness going into this surprised the gambler. He had thought all the nobodies were cruel, and rough, but the older members continued to surprise him. Mainly Xaldin and the Silent Hero. All the compassion they displayed made him wonder if they truly did have hearts. Though Vexen had said that he had a theory; that they worked on the memories of their somebody to mimic emotion...currently, the only feelings he could remember were depression, anger, and sadness; those being the most prominent ones in his mind. Sometimes, he would get flashes of happiness...maybe some quick flashes of love...but that was all they were, momentary lapses in memory, and he forgot about them eventually.

With Lexaeus this close to touching him intimately...all the fond memories of emotions were flooding him at once. He wanted to reach out, caress the older nobody. But, he decided against it, holding back, and close to himself.

Wringing his hands in his lap, he squirmed, refusing to look at the earth man’s eyes. The ice blue irises finally looked into the sky blue, and found them watching him intently. “Ah...thank you...is there anything else...” he said aloud, though in his mind he finished with, “you want to unnecessarily assist me with?” but he knew it would sound bitter and ungrateful. Lex was being nice to him. Not nasty to him, like some of the other Organization members. He had to keep on this man’s good side. But the small smile that came to the man’s features indicated that he knew what the younger nobody was up to.

“I was about to get myself something to eat. Would you like something?” he asked kindly, moving to one cabinet and pulling a teacup out. Setting it on the counter in front of the gambler, he continued to move about, waiting for the young man to answer.

“Yes…one second…” his answer as soft, barely audible, but the older man heard it. Sliding from his seat, he darted in to the pantry with surprising ease and agility, used to running about with injuries, and having to do things on his own. He knew the older nobody was watching him as he departed quickly...only to return moments later with sugar and creamer. Smiling nervously, he sat, waiting as Lexaeus poured the kettles contents into the teapot, before quickly backing away. “Thank you...” the young Britain murmured appreciatively, pouring some tea into his cup, adding the sugar and whitener. Thinking for a moment, he looked up at the brunet. “Would you mind, perhaps making me a sandwich? I spent all my time up in my room, I’ve forgotten to eat.”

“How about dinner?” the big man chuckled, ruffling the brit’s hair. “We both need it, and it is the time one would have dinner after all.” Smiling, he pulled out some pots and pans, setting them on the stove. “Is pasta okay? It’s whole wheat, so it should fill us up quick.” The man was talking away as Luxord watched him, nodding in agreement when the man turned to look at him.

The time it took for him to prepare the food went quietly. Lexaeus occasionally moved over to see if the gambler was doing fine. He was busy nursing his cup of tea every time the man looked, though, occasionally pulled out a journal, writing, and drawing in it, as the man over looked their food. It was hidden among his pockets; in a place the others would not find it quickly. A little pouch he had made himself, after learning that his somebody knew how to sew.

In all truth, he had to admit that he got a strange sensation whenever he looked over at the big man, squirming in his seat uncomfortably. Even without feelings, a small bit of lust was there. It was the most primal of all sensations, and while the root of it was reproduction, his was bent on the most ancient of pleasure between the two of them. Perhaps it was the result of a long lost memory? He did not know, though he did not recall Vexen covering lust in his lectures.

He did not dare say a word though, knowing that Zexion would kill him for considering even touching Lexaeus in a sexual manner. The schemer had his eyes on the big man, and let the gambler - and everyone else - know it whenever they were together. But the sight of the large bulge in the man’s pants when he turned to check on Luxord once more only enticed the younger nobody further. He was forced to quickly look away, pushing his nose into his book, a deep red shade on his cheeks, coughing quietly, nervously. Continuing to write in his journal, he did not even notice the man was looking over his shoulder until…

“A man of many talents are we?” the deep voice made the blond jump in his seat, quickly closing the journal, in which he was writing romantic poetry. Lexaeus was chuckling now, ruffling the smaller man’s hair. “You know...after seeing that, I am almost ready to support Vexen’s theory of us nobody’s feeling some level of emotion. Though, I personally have never felt anything...” he felt a sinking feeling, something familiar, yet foreign...was this sadness? A memory of it, he was sure, though something was also itching at him to get the man to say it again, shove the words in IV’s face... “So...who’s the lucky person, or nobody?”

This startled Luxord a bit, that he was getting so personal with the weaker nobody. “Ah...no one important. Just a train of thought...you had best focus on the food...” he reminded him softly, gesturing towards the pot of boiling water.

It took the Silent Hero’s attention off him quickly, giving X enough time to hide the journal again, along with his favourite pen. His cheeks still a deep red, he moved to a seat on the other side of the island, giving him the ability to observe the man closely without him being suspicious. He was quiet know as he watched, chewing on his nails nervously, eyes focused on how the man’s body moved, following the angular curves of his body.

“You need to stop that habit, you know.” V turned from his cooking to point to the man’s hands. The red and swollen cuticles and bared skin where he had bitten the nail far back enough for it to bleed.

Rolling his eyes, he snorted, not commenting on the man’s motherly bothering. He was still chewing on one nail as the pasta was poured into a colander, the sauce pot being moved from one place on the stove to one that was closer to the cook. “Mind getting two bowls, and forks for me?” he called back to Luxord, giving up on the lecture long enough to get him to do something helpful.

Sighing, the blond stood, limping to one of the cupboards, pulling two bowls out. Setting them on the island, he moved to a drawer, picking out two forks. All along he was oblivious to the warm, earthy eyes watching him closely.

Placing the utensils on the island with the bowls, he limped over to the fridge, pulling out the parmesan. With that in hand, he went back to his seat, listening as the bigger man dished out the pasta, not a word spoken by either. Once it was served up, Luxord quickly took his own bowl in silence, sprinkling the pasta sauce over it liberally. He would not let his nervous feelings over the large man get the better of him.

The plan was simple; finish dinner, grab his journal and pen, grab his book, and then make a hasty retreat back to his room. While the man could follow, the younger nobody could easily portal to a more reclusive location, thusly avoiding any confrontations.

What he did not bet on, was being cornered by the man as he placed his dishes in the sink. The strong arm going around him to place the king sized bowl into the sink, soft eyes gazing down at him as he spun in the man’s arms, startled. Both large hands had moved to either side of him on the sink, keeping him in place. He was not stupid enough to make a run for it. The man could easily summon an earthquake, and render him immobile from pain, though he doubted he would do such a thing to a lower class member without the Superior’s permission. Most of the old apprentices were unpredictable...scratch that, all of them were!

Shy his eyes away, Luxord tried slowly to move away, feeling the man’s muscles flex before him. “E-excuse me, V, could I get past? I would like to catch up on my reading...” a slight blush was coating his cheeks as he tried to move, squirming for freedom, and finding himself unable to escape. When the man shook his head, he grew worried, trying feebly to move the giant out of his way. “Please, Lexaeus, I want to go back to my room...” the weak words and how he was almost flush with the other man’s body made him blush a deeper red.

“In that journal of yours...” wide eyed, the gambler stared up at his superior. He was touching on that subject again. “Who was it you were writing about?” determined bastard the Silent Hero was.

But the gambler was not about to give up his crush so quickly. “None of your business.” Snarling a bit, surprising himself with his own stupid bravery. He tried to get away, but the strong arms continued to hold him there, now wrapped around him.

The man was bending over, so he was less intimidating. “Wrong answer,” were the soft words whispered against his ear. “I know it was about me.” He could feel his pulse stop at that moment as he stared at the earth mover in shock, eyes wide, scared. A small, soft sound escaped his lips as he tried to escape, but was continually blocked by the larger man. “Why are you afraid of me?” the voice held some annoyance at his vain attempts at disappearing.

Truly, he did not know why. The normally silent man was intimidating somehow, as well as being a mystery to the neophyte. All he could do in reply was shiver and say, “I d-don’t know…sir.” Swallowing, he looked up into the sky coloured eyes. Rubbing one arm apprehensively, he sighed, “but I do like you, V…” Then, quickly, he made for an escape.

Just as he thought he was free, strong arms encased him, a loud sigh emitting from the apprentice’s lips. They were rubbing against the back of his neck affectionately as the grip loosened to give the gambler room to squirm. Small whining sounds escaped the younger nobody as he writhed, feeling the large hands caress him, touching him in places he had never been touched before.

One of the large palms cupped his chin, running a thumb along his lips as the blue eyes gazed into his ice coloured ones. The other hand was exploring his lower area, grasping his ass through the leather coat, teasingly attempting to lift him by that means. Small, frightened noises escaped the gambler at that move, and he clung to the older nobody, trembling. With eyes closed, he tried to move his mind to another place, despite how this was something he had wanted for some time.

Here he was, writhing against the large nobody, pinned between the man and the kitchen counter. He wanted to moan like there was no tomorrow, like things would not go back to how they usually were, but he could not stop thinking about the location, superior, and his life. More specifically, what would happen if the schemer found out Luxord was with the silent hero, the blond would be dead. At that small reminder, he made a small noise, which the larger male took as one of encouragement, kissing the gambler more roughly.

Another noise left him as he was lifted into Lexaeus’s arms, and carried off, squirming uncertainly, and unsure of their destination. One strong arm carried him as though he were as light as a feather (which to the man he likely was), the other slowly unzipping Luxord’s cloak, chuckling when the blushing blond tried to keep himself clothed and concealed. “Must you undress me?” he murmured, not expecting an answer, and not receiving one. He sighed, giving up his fighting as he found his attempts futile. His cloak was unzipped and parted to reveal his more formal clothes; a black turtle neck, and tight black jeans, tucked into his uniform boots. He tucked his chin into the neck of his sweater, eying the larger male with some nervousness, unsure of the silent hero’s intentions.

They entered the brunet’s room, V kicking the door shut behind him. X was laid down on the bed gently, the dark eyes looking him over, both silent as they inspected one another; Luxord for signs of danger, Lexaeus to see what the blond had to offer.

As the gambler continued to size up the older male, he was surprised, a firm kiss landing on his lips drawing a soft moan from the young man. Eyes fluttering closed he rested shaking hands on the massive shoulders. They were pulled away as the silent hero stripped his companion of his cloak, then sweater, lips taking in the new skin to explore.

A low gasp left the blond, teeth raking along his sensitive skin, not as battle hardened as his companion was. It fascinated the warrior, his battle calloused fingers trying to be gentle, but the roughness of the man’s skin had Luxord shivering beneath him, eyes opening slightly to stare at the earthen. The feeling was startling for him, though he was not unused to it. II, and III had a similar touch to them, even IX…though the nocturne had a musical reason for the toughness of his hands.

Lexaeus suddenly stopped moving, staring into the gambler’s widening eyes, silent. His massive hands were stationary on the blonde’s waist, face hovering over the man’s belly button. “If you don’t want this…just admit it to me now…” he murmured softly, leaning in to nose at the tan belly with a soft noise. Looking up, he noticed Luxord was not replying; he only reached out to pet through the older man’s hair encouragingly. While the silent hero was intimidating, the gambler could not deny him, sitting like that between the blonde’s thighs, taking gentle care.

The large hands worked at removing Luxord’s clothing, sliding off shoes, and socks, then undoing the blond’s pants, as his lips kissed and comforted the anxious male. Pants slowly sliding down the gambler’s thighs, he was kissing closer to the blond’s growing length, eyes closed as he teased X.

Low sighs of pleasure escaped the time master’s lips, arching into Lexaeus’s lips, wanting more of his touch. Pants removed, it was a matter of the nobody’s underwear, which was quickly removed, the blonds hard length standing straight out before the larger male.

It was taken in hand by the silent hero, who stroked it slowly, licking at the smaller male’s belly slowly. Luxord was shaking beneath him, hands playing with the sheets as he arched into the apprentice’s touch, low pleasured sounds escaping him.

The tip of his cock entered the earth shaker’s mouth, and the blond cried out, eyes wide in startle. V’s tongue slid around the length, running along veins, and smirking as the younger man bucked into his mouth. Lexaeus had to hold his hips down, chuckling as the gambler whined.

“Patience, X, you will get what you need...” purring, he licked at the head, eyes focused on the lithe male as he worked. Taking it into his mouth, he fully engulfed the length; head bobbing as he listened to the cries coming from his companion, his pants tight around his own erection.

As he sucked, he slowly began to strip himself, eying the form before him silently. Once he was stripped, he took his large length in hand, stroking it as his head worked on the gambler’s length, tongue teasing the skin.

Luxord continued to writhe, low pleasured noises leaving him as he fisted the sheets. “Ah...L-Lexaeus...so good...” biting his lip, he bucked, whining as one of the hero’s hands held him still, keeping the pleasure slow and torturous.

Taking his hand from his length, he moved to a drawer, pulling out some lubricant. Spreading some on his fingers, he poked at the gambler’s entrance, sliding one finger in and listening to the surprised noises the blond was making. X was shifting uncomfortably, blushing and whining at the intrusion. Though as time passed, he grew accustomed, biting his lip as he moved towards the wiggling finger, gasping as another entered.

“Need to stretch you good before I think about putting my cock in there...” V murmured, kissing the man’s thigh’s affectionately, as he used his free hand to stroke the man’s length.

A third slid in, eliciting a grunt from Luxord, squirming in mild discomfort, trying to pull away. The silent hero held him there, sliding the thick appendages in and out, scissoring them, working on making it perfect for him to slide in.

Pulling them out, he smirked at the low sound of loss that left the blond, eying the dark haired nobody. Suddenly, the gambler cried in pain as Lexaeus’s length slid in, filling and stretching him. “Ahn...hurts...” he fisted the sheets, trying to pull away as the hero sheathed himself in the tightness, pushing in until he was fully seated within the blond.

Eyes closed, the gambler tried to think of other things, shaking as the dark haired man leaned in, kissing over the younger man’s eyes. “It’s okay...I’ll take it slowly...” the deep voice soothed, unmoving until the time mover relaxed.

Once he finally did, the dark haired hero slowly pulled out, before pushing back in again, starting a slow pace. His hands teased the gambler’s flesh, pinching, and groping, drawing low moans from the younger blond. Arching towards the other nobody, the blond was uttering low words of encouragement, begging for more. “Ah...gods...so big...” he breathed out, licking his lips slowly as he watched the man above him.

“And you’re so tight...” eyes closed, the hero let out a low sigh, rocking in and out of the gambler slowly. As time passed, he picked up his pace, thrusting harder and faster into the younger man.

They writhed together, Lexaeus lifting his partners legs to have them wrap around his waist, thrusting in deeper. He continued to fill the gambler as much as possible, listening as the whorish moans poured from the man’s lips. Luxord was arching and bucking, crying out the other man’s name. Reaching down, he tried to take his length in hand, only to have it swatted away by the older man, making him whine low in his throat. “L-Lex...” he whined, blushing as he was kissed, the hero trying to take his mind off the lack of a quick orgasm.

Lifted further, he whimpered, crying out as the larger man pounded into him, leaving him to arch, moan, and fist the sheets. His cheeks were tinged pink as some blood rushed to his face. It was coming to a quick ending; he knew it as his climax built. X only hoped V was going to release with him. Luxord did not mind having two orgasms, but he was aching already from the position, roughness, and being taken by a large organ.

“C-coming...ah, Lexaeus, I’m coming...” he breathed out, arching into the man, purring as he was petted. The older nobody murmured an agreement in the blond’s ear, pleasing the gambler, and he rocked more, working for his orgasm.

When it came, he spilled over his chest, and the others, tightening around the hero’s length. The tightness drew a low groan from the large nobody, as he released within the blond, holding himself up on shaking arms.

Once completely emptied, he lifted the gambler into his arms, climbing into bed, and laying there with X resting on his chest. They eyed each other for a moment, Lexaeus smiling as he leaned in to nose at the blond’s neck, a low purr leaving the smaller male, wiggling as he tried to get comfortable.

At least if Zexion killed him, Luxord would die happy.


End file.
